


Idle Hands, Devil's Work

by lies_d



Category: Red Letter Media
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2962865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a slow day at the VCR repair shop. Someone decides to do something naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands, Devil's Work

"Jay. I have an idea," Mike said out of the blue one day. They were both drinking beers at the VCR repair desk. 

Without looking up, Jay asked. "Oh yeah?"

"Let's have sex."

Jay considered this. "Yes, but with who?"

"I think we should have sex... with each other," Mike announced with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"Whaaat?" Jay practically fell back in his chair. "No! That's a terrible idea."

"Terrible... or terrific?" Mike waggled his eyebrows again.

"Stop that, you're creeping me out," Jay lifted his hand and his beer up to shield himself from the sight. 

"Oh come on, Jay. It'll be fun. I'll let you be the big spoon."

"Really?"

Mike put his beer down, clasped his hands in front of him and shook his head, very serious. "No."

"Well then Mike, we'll have to agree to disagree on this one. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"But it makes perfect sense! We're both attractive people. You have your trim good looks, your nice haircut."

"Thanks," said Jay.

"And I have my..." Mike floundered a bit.

"Uh, your deadpan wit and your warm, expressive eyes," supplied Jay helpfully.

"There you go. So we're both attractive. Attractive people should, you know, get together."

Jay shook his head. "Still not convinced."

Mike put on a smile and cocked his head. "I make you laugh."

"What am I, Jessica Rabbit?"

"Not at all. You have much nicer facial hair," Mike told him sincerely.

Jay stroked his beard. He _was_ very proud of his facial hair. 

"Alright, so you can make me laugh. John Cleese makes me laugh. And sometimes Gene Wilder."

Mike shrugged. "I can't explain your strange desires, Jay. The heart wants what the hearts want."

Jay laughed despite himself. "Okay, you got me. Mike rolls a natural twenty and seduces Jay."

Mike raised his arms in triumph. Touchdown. Packers win. Hoo-ray. 

Jay put his beer down and they both stood up.

"Uh, where should we go to have sex, Mike?"

"Plinkett's armchair, obviously."

Jay nodded. "Right."

And off they went. 

~~~

Mike and Jay were sitting at the front desk of the VCR repair, sipping their fine Milwaukee microbrew, when Mike suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine. He shuddered and said. "Brrrr." 

"What was _that_?" Jay asked. 

Mike shuddered again, though he managed not to say _brrrr_. 

"I don't know, Jay. It feels kind of like... someone, somewhere is writing erotic fanfiction about me." 

Then Jay shuddered hard enough to rattle his teeth. 

"Euugh. Now it's happening to me too."

"Weird."

From the back room, they heard a familiar shrieking laugh.

"HAA HA HAA HAAAAAA!!!"

"Rich? What's so funny?" Mike shouted. 

"Nothing!" Was the high-voiced reply from the back office where Rich was tapping away at the keyboard of his vaio. They heard him mutter 'squeaking armchair' and then giggle.

Mike shuddered again. "Well, I suppose that if superheroes actually existed, this is how they'd feel all the time," he opined.

"I guess so," Jay replied. "Not much consolation."

Mike shuddered.

Jay shuddered.

They both continued to drink their beers.


End file.
